


Give In To Me

by GhostGaze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGaze/pseuds/GhostGaze
Summary: What are soul stones, and what happens when Hermione Granger and Arthur Weasley find their soul mate?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Arthur Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70
Collections: Hermione's Nook RarePair Soulmate Fest





	Give In To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give a huge shout out to my beta @adavidson! She is the best and I have no clue what I would do without her! I feel this fic is best enjoyed while listening to the song that inspired it! It is called "Give In To Me" and the version I used is recorded by Garrett Hedlund and Leighton Meester.

Arthur Weasley couldn't believe his eyes. It was glowing. He had thought it to be nothing but a family heirloom, holding no monetary worth. But there is was, gently glowing against his chest. For years his father had worn the dark stone around his neck, passing it on to Arthur the night before his son was to marry. Septimus Weasley had often told Arthur the myth behind the stone. This precious gem—the Soul Stone— had been passed down from father to son for generations. These stones were very rare and rather valuable in the hands of the right people.

However, the Soul Stones had fallen into obscurity and most thought them useless. They were meant to help a witch and wizard discover their Soul Mate—when two destined to be together were both in possession of the stones they would begin to glow. The closer you came to your soul mate the brighter the stone shon. When two soul mates came into contact with one another, the stone was said to grow warm and shine even brighter. Some even said the black stone would change colours revealing it's true-self. 

There were said to be other benefits that having the matching stones would bring you, though with time those details had been lost to history. 

Arthur was astonished, he had taken to wearing the stone again after he and Molly had separated. It had felt silly and almost like a betrayal to wear something that was meant to find your soul mate when he had thought he had already found her. The war had been hard, even harder as they had both tried to come to terms with the loss of one of their sons. They had faced many struggles in their marriage, each one harder to come back from than the last. Their young love had fizzled out by the time the twins had arrived, sleeping in separate bedrooms unbeknownst to the children, only coming together to try for the daughter Molly so desperately wanted. 

Arthur loved his children, and he had loved his wife. But she had expected far too much from him. He only had so much to give and for her, it had never been enough. She had resented how poor they were, despite the fact that though he wouldn't trade them for anything, her incessant need to try for a girl had basically bankrupted them. 

He had hoped once the children had all started school that she would enter the workforce like she always said she would, and help him escape the growing mountain of debt they had fallen under. 

Instead, she has used her free time to pursue lover after lover. In retrospect, that was when he truly began to resent her. He had tried for years to shoulder all the blame for their struggles. He blamed himself for not being able to make her happy, but he was now able to see they had both contributed to their issues. If he had chosen to move up in the Ministry he would have brought home more money which would have eased their struggles, but he absolutely loved his job. Maybe he should have fought harder to keep the romance alive, he would never know for sure.

The final straw had been six months after they lost Fred. Molly had told him they were having another baby. Knowing that the last time they had been intimate had been the night Ginny was conceived so he packed his bags and left.

For eight months his children had refused to speak to him. They easily believing the tale Molly had weaved about how he had never wanted children, how much he resented their financial burden, and now that they were going to be starting over he wanted no part of it. They were all in for a rude awakening however when she had given birth to a dark-haired and dark-eyed baby girl with a sun-kissed complexion.

Still, he paid to have a paternity spell done so that there would never be any doubt in his childrens’ mind that he hadn't impregnated and abandoned their mother. They had apologized of course, but then there was the fact they had to truly come to terms that their childhoods had essentially been a lie. The parents they thought were deeply in love with one another had just coexisted and nothing more. 

It hurt him for a long time. He would oftenthink back and mourn the fact that he hadn't known the last kiss they shared would be their last. That's the last time they had sex was the last. Because surely he would have kissed her more slowly and loved her more deeply had he known. But you never did know. She had moved on and he knew without a doubt that it was time for him to move on too.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger sat in the centre of the library at Grimmauld Place completely surrounded by books. One hand rested lightly on one of the ancient tomes while the other had a comforting grip on the lightly glowing stone that hung from a warm golden chain around her neck. It had been an early birthday present from Harry, found in the Black Family Vault. The stone was set in gold and inlaid with diamonds around the outer edges. The goblins had reassured him it was priceless. 

However the moment she touched it, what she had assumed to be onyx stone in the centre began to pulse with a gentle light. She had gone by the Gringotts the next day, and the goblins had assured her it was nothing to worry about but would give her no other explanation.

So here she was, looking for any mention of this particular stone or any like it. She had found some obscure references to something called a Soul Stone, but no description was given. 

The Golden Trio had been cohabiting at Grimmauld Place since not long after the war had ended seven years ago. Unsurprisingly, Ron and Harry had given up the pretence of being just roommates just six months into the arrangement, and she couldn't have been happier for them.

She had offered to move out and allow the two their privacy, but they had profusely declined. Instead they had turned the third and fourth floor into separate living quarters for her. A door and stairs had been added at the back of the house so she could enter and exit without encroaching on their privacy, and the library had been included with her section of the house which made her heart happy. 

She adored the ever-expanding charm that had been placed on the bookcases allowing her collection to continue to grow. She'd worked hours shining the cherry hardwood floors to a high shine by hand when they had revealed it during the renovation, hidden under dreary carpet that Walburga had installed when she moved in. Ron and Harry had rolled their eyes and returned to their section of the house where they wore their wand arms out cleaning and shining every surface in sight before hiring a decorator to come in and do whatever they saw fit. 

Arthur was a huge help during the remodel and had hung back with Hermione,dutifully following her lead in every task she tackled. She worried for him, in the past he would have been overjoyed to be doing things the muggle way. Lately though he had seemed so distant. She could understand why after what he had gone through with Molly. He still came over from time to time, would help her wax the floors on the first Saturday of each month, do small repairs for her around the house. It was busywork more than anything, but she always enjoyed the time they spent together. 

He had this quiet strength that surrounded him, enveloping those near him. It made her feel safe. She watched him work with an intensity she felt too embarrassed to admit. He was one of her best friend's fathers. He had seen her grow from an awkward young girl into a strong, graceful woman. Though she highly doubted he noticed any difference at all, surely he still saw her as his sons buck toothed and bossy best friend. With a sigh she flipped the book shut and slipped the necklace back under her dress, the warm metal almost seemed to serve as a calming draft as it settled against her skin. 

She and the boys were supposed to go out for a family dinner tonight, and it was almost time for her to leave. She had gotten ready earlier in the evening so she could read until it was time to leave. The mystery of exactly what the purpose of the necklace was intrigued her, but she wasn't afraid of it. It felt so right around her neck, and brought her so much comfort. 

It seemed to grow warmer as she stood in front of the mirror shaking the wrinkles out of her dress and making sure her makeup hadn't smudged. There was a gentle breeze as a petite snowy owl glided in and landed on the back of Hermione's mirror. She gently gave Hermione the note grasped in her beaks and she stroked the bird affectionately, "Thank you, Winter."

Winter had been a gift to Harry from Ron, a gift that had almost caused the pair to split as Harry had felt Ron was trying to replace Hedwig, like she had never existed. However they had managed to move beyond that little misunderstanding, and Harry adored Winter.

Running late, the dark magic detector when off at Hogwarts and our boss is sending us out to investigate it. Dad is picking you up to meet us at the restaurant. 

H&R

She scoffed—as if I’m not capable of getting myself there. They'd always been this way though, always so protective over her. Even more so since the night she had been tortured at Malfoy Manor. 

She heard a knock and promptly swung the door open to reveal Arthur Weasley standing there. Her view of him, however, was obscured as suddenly her stone warmed even more and a blinding light flashed in between them.

She stood there blinking with sunspots in her eyes trying to figure out what had just happened, she stepped back to get a better view of her surroundings and stopped when she felt a soft tug around her neck. The necklace she wore had come out of her dress and was suspended in midair connected to a similar stone that was around Arthur's neck.

The beautiful black stone had seemingly disappeared, replaced by what appeared to be a diamond of the same size. She stood still, trapped in thought about what all this was when Arthur suddenly lunged forward closing the door behind him as he breathed heavily. The stones continued to flash luminously for several moments before they slowly descended from the air and rested back against their chests.

"What was that?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur was flummoxed. He had admired Hermione's beauty, intellect, but he never would have imagined this to be possible. His son's best friend was his soul mate… 

"Arthur…" she whispered softly. 

He reached his hand out to gently grasp hers. "They're called Soul Stones," he began. He was enthralled by the way her emotions played across her face, curiosity, bewilderment, excitement, and lust as he began relaying the information to her about how rare the stones were and how it could unlock unknown powers inside them. The lust he had seen flash in her eyes surprised him the most, it had been years since he'd seen a look like that directed towards him.

He almost didn't notice that she was moving towards him subconsciously, as though she were pulled by an invisible string. His body too reacted to her movements, pulling her closer, his free hand gently tangling in her curls. 

Their lips met, and the stones once again pulsed fiercely— illuminating them where they stood. They kissed again and again, driven forward by the universe itself as two souls destined to be together were finally united. 

"What are we going to do now?" He whispered against her forehead. 

She pulled back slightly and smiled up at him, " You're going to take my hand, whisper the sweetest words; and if you're ever sad I'll make you laugh, I'll chase the hurt." 

Her lips brushed his and he whispered back, " I'm going to start a fire in you. You're going to feel the heat, I'm going to burn for you. You're going to melt for me."

They joined hands and together they apparated to Diagon Alley to the boys, and their future together. 


End file.
